Laissée pour morte
by Selket.Morgwen
Summary: Elle avait été laissée pour morte. Là sur les pavés d'un couloir sombre elle avait cru y rester. Aujourd'hui elle va donner la vie. Et quelle plus grande preuve de leur échec que celle-ci ?


Elle avait été laissée pour morte. Là sur les pavés d'un couloir sombre elle avait cru y rester. La peur au ventre, la douleur dans la chaire et cette impression de brouillard.  
Maintenant qu'elle est là, à hurler sa douleur, que la peur et l'angoisse lui étreignent à nouveau les entrailles, qu'elle sent la douleur lui déchirer le ventre et qu'elle lutte contre la fatigue qui la plonge dans la brume, elle a l'impression de revivre cette scène qui l'a tant hantée. Il lui suffit de fermer les yeux pour sentir les dalles froides sous son dos, pour entendre les cris et les sorts fuser et pour se sentir partir si loin dans un monde cotonneux où la douleur s'estompe doucement. Alors pour faire fuir ses cauchemars elle garde les yeux ouverts et fixe le lustre à s'y bruler la rétine.  
Elle sait bien qu'elle gardera à jamais les cicatrices de cette nuit de mai. Son corps marqué au fer rouge en est la preuve, mais elle ne veut pas y penser, pas aujourd'hui, pas après tout ce temps.  
La respiration hachée, la gorge sèche elle hurle à s'en briser les cordes vocales. Elle agrippe la main de Seamus à s'en couper la circulation, et elle lutte, elle s'accroche à la vie.  
Elle se concentre sur ce qui se passe pour ne surtout pas regarder en arrière. Pour ne pas penser à la petite Lavande Brown qui est morte au détour d'un couloir de Poudlard. Il l'avait dévorée, avalée tout rond.  
Elle sent les gouttes de sueur ruisseler contre sa tempe, elle entend la respiration angoissée de Seamus alors qu'il lui murmure des encouragements. Ils sont tous là et rien qu'à cette pensée elle se reprend. Elle ne va pas les laisser gagner. Elle veut leur prouver qu'ils n'ont pas brisés la poupée qu'ils s'étaient acharnés à casser. Cette nuit ils ont cru l'avoir tuée. Mais elle est toujours là. Et elle compte bien leur prouver qu'ils ont eu tort. Elle est coriace, et aujourd'hui elle va leur montrer qu'elle a la vie chevillée au corps. Alors elle hurle, elle hurle à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales.

Aujourd'hui elle va donner la vie. Et quelle plus grande preuve de leur échec que celle-ci ? Elle n'aurait pas dû survivre. Elle n'aurait pas dû souiller de son sang la future génération de sorcier. Mais la preuve est là. Ils ont perdu. Elle a survécu.  
Le chemin a été long pour en arriver là mais elle n'était pas seule, pas comme cette nuit-là où elle avait cru mourir sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Elle s'était sentie tellement seule à agoniser au milieu de tous.  
Mais là entouré de ses amis elle se sent en sécurité alors qu'elle hurle sa douleur et qu'à chaque poussée elle se sent un peu plus en vie. Jamais elle n'aurait cru pouvoir être mère. Elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage et pourtant lorsqu'elle entend le premier cri de sa fille, elle sent quelque chose se réveiller en elle. Elle veut la prendre dans ses bras. Elle a envie de pleurer lorsqu'elle voit Parvati la prendre dans ses mains et l'emporter hors de la chambre. Elle tente de se lever malgré ses jambes tremblantes pour les suivre. Mais la douleur revient et la cloue sur le lit. Epuisée elle se sent de plus en plus partir dans ce brouillard qui n'est pas loin. Elle a l'impression que les contractions lui déchirent les entrailles comme une mâchoire qui se referme sur ses chairs. Et alors qu'elle bascule dans l'horreur de la bataille elle entend la voix de Seamus au loin. Doucement il la ramène parmi eux. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'accoucher serait aussi éprouvant pour elle. Las elle contemple le plafond de leur chambre d'amis en suppliant pour que la deuxième vienne plus vite que sa sœur. Elle a bien fait d'accoucher chez eux, elle n'aurait pas pu supporter de le faire à Saint-Mangouste, son cauchemar n'en aurait été que plus glaçant. Elle ne veut plus aller dans un hôpital depuis tout ça, elle a trop vu les murs blancs de ces salles froides et impersonnelles.  
Là, chez elle, avec Seamus qui lui tient la main, Pansy qui l'encourage et la sage-femme qui la soutient, elle se sent apaisée. Elle sait que de l'autre côté de la porte il y a Neville et Dean qui attendent que tout soit terminé et que dans la pièce d'à côté Parvati s'occupe de son ainée. Alors elle crie elle hurle au monde entier qu'elle est toujours en vie.

C'est fini, elle a gagné. Epuisée elle se laisse retomber sur le matelas, trempée. Aujourd'hui elle se sent complète et ce malgré que quand elle ferme les yeux, il lui arrive de voir la silhouette de la petite Lavande gisant à Poudlard.  
C'est peut-être puéril mais à la pensée qu'elle a gagné, elle se sent puissante. Elle n'est pas morte comme ils l'ont pensé, comme elle l'a longtemps cru elle aussi. Elle est toujours là et elle vient de donner la vie. Comme le dit Pansy c'est sans doute le plus beau message. Là avec ses filles dans les bras elle se sent enfin complète. Elle se sent heureuse et apaisée. Elle sait qu'elle sera une bonne mère. Parce qu'elle en a envie, parce qu'elle veut leur épargner ce qu'elle a vécu. Parce qu'elle sait qu'elles verront au-delà des cicatrices qui marbrent son corps. Et surtout parce qu'elle ne sera pas seule.  
Il y a Seamus qui leur parle doucement en leur disant combien elles sont aussi belles que leur mère. Il y Parvati, sa douce Parvati qui sera la marraine de l'ainée comme la réponse à une promesse qu'elles s'étaient faite il y a très longtemps de ça. Et il y a Dean et Pansy qui seront parrain et marraine de la deuxième. Pansy celle qui l'avait convaincue que son enfant l'aimerait en dépit de ses cicatrices et de son âme en lambeaux déchirée par la guerre.  
Et surtout il y avait ses filles. Ses minuscules bébés qu'elle tenait tant bien que mal dans ses bras frêles. Erica et Calluna des prénoms qui rappelaient la bruyère qui poussait sur la lande Irlandaise. La bruyère une petite fleur violette qui depuis longtemps ornait son corps et celui de Seamus. Ces noms avait été une évidence. C'était une promesse de jours meilleurs.


End file.
